


Fathers and Sons (#18 Tense)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [104]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons (#18 Tense)

Don carefully led Ian away from the fight easily heard through the door. He sat Ian down in the living room and handed him a beer.

"They're not fighting about you." Don said

"I think they are." The shouting upstairs went up another decibel.

"They're fighting about everything but you. You're an excuse."

"I don't recall them fighting before." Ian pointed out.

Don shook his head. "Dad and Charlie have never understood each other. It was me and dad, mom and Charlie. Dad went to my baseball games, mom went to Princeton with Charlie. After our mom died and I dragged Charlie out of the garage they started pretending that they've always been best friends. They haven't but… We all needed the lie at the time." Don waved towards the stairs. "That's just many years of built up father/son tension letting loose."

"I still set it off. I should have just… I could have just stayed away…"

"Bullshit." Don said gently. "Chuck's been needing to make an honest man of you for a while and if you weren't here it would have been something else. Besides this is no worse than when Charlie announced he was a Celtics fan."


End file.
